Wiil you fall for me
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Set during chris crossed him and Bianca their feelings I suck at summaries please read it


**Will you fall for me**

Author notes:

1-This is set during Chris crossed.

2-The Charmed ones and Leo knows who Chris is.

_**My head's full of thought**_

_**Thoughts of you**_

_**And I'm distracted so easy**_

_**Thinking what to do**_

_**So unsure, so unfamiliar**_

_**Am I wrong to think that**_

_**something could happen**_

Chris was being hold by Bianca

Chris-How can you do this?

Bianca-is for the best.

Chris-no, is not and there was a time when you knew it, or at least I thought that.

Bianca-Chris you don´t understand.

Chris-like hell I do.

_**Will you fall for me  
I need to know, the way  
I'd like you to  
Baby, will you fall for me  
The way I´ve fallen for you**_

Chris-you lied to me, you used me, I was just another assignment, you never loved me.

Bianca-that´s not true.

Chris-yes, it is.

_**Im not like myself**_

_**And I'm playing the role**_

_**of someone else**_

_**And my hearts beating so fast**_

_**I can't stop it**_

Back in the past.

Piper was freaking out, his son, was taken by his es fiance and probably were in his evil brother´s hands.

Piper-we have to do something.

Leo-Piper calm down

Piper-my baby, your son is being taking away by some assassin who will take him to his big brother our other son so he can kill him and you want me to calm down, how in hell you expect me to calm down.

In the future

Chris-you never loved me, never.

That was the moment Wyatt choose to come in.

Wyatt-welcome home Chris

Chris-Hello Wyatt

Wyatt-They're no threat to me. (He said to his demons. The demons shimmer out of the room.)

Wyatt-Et tu, Chris.- (Wyatt turns around and walks to the back of the attic.)

Wyatt-Of all the people to betray me.

Chris-I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you

Wyatt-Save me? Ha. From what?"

Chris-From whatever evil it was that turned you

Wyatt-That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good-versus-evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that.

Chris-And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?

Wyatt-That's it. That's why I keep this museum intact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess."-(Chris steps forward toward Wyatt.)

Chris-Too bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here."-( Wyatt steps forward toward Chris)

Wyatt-"You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you

Chris-I´m dead already, you took everything that matters to me.

_**And Im so unsure  
So unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that  
something could happen**_

Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to  
Will you fall for me

_**The way I've fallen for you**_

_**The way I've fallen for you**_

_**The way I've fallen for you**_

_**Fallen for, fallen for you**_

_**For you..**_

_**So unsure, so unfamiliar**_

_**Am I wrong to think,**_

_**That something could happen**_

_**Was I wrong to think I**_

Bianca-Chris...please. I didn't bring you here to die

Chris-like it matters to you, nothing personal just doing your work

Wyatt-yes and she is one of my best, I knew you will fall for her.

Bianca-shut up.

Wyatt-Pardon me?

Back in the past.

Page-ok we send him the spell.

Piper-cut the chit chat and send him already.

Back in the future.

Bianca-You promised you wouldn't hurt him

Wyatt-And you promised you'd turn him, but it was upside down he turn you.

Bianca was hit by Wyatt´s words he was true he changes her, she could not let him die.

Wyatt and Chris stars to fight and Wyatt throws Chris and then Bianca interferes and grabs Wyatt.

Bianca-whatever you do, do it quickly, I cann´t hold him to much.

_**Will you fall for me**_

_**The way I'd like you to**_

_**Will you fall for me**_

But Wyatt got away and throws Bianca and she get hit by a broken table piece.

Chris-no, no, no.

Bianca-Haven't we been here before?"

Chris-maybe we will again.

Bianca-Maybe If you can finish what we started.

Chris-you really fall for me don´t you?

Bianca-yes, the question is will you fall for me again?

_**The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you**_

Chris-yes.

Bianca- I love you.

End

Reviews


End file.
